tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Internet Bargains
Log Title: Internet Bargains Characters: Backblast, Deathsaurus, Scales, Soundwave, Warlord Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: May 28, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Taking a break, the Autobot research team chats with a new name on the odd internet channel used by weirdoes who think they're giant robots. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:59:19 on Tuesday, 28 May 2019.' ' ' < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> Hi, there < irc.dal.net> Greetings. < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Scales takes a break from analyzing data to check on the non-disease carrying patients in the center, and then sit down and have a snack. < irc.dal.net> This thing working? < irc.dal.net> Hiya. < irc.dal.net> Greetings. < irc.dal.net> Hi. < irc.dal.net> GOOD I THINK I HAVE THIS THING FIGURED OUT. FIRST TIME HERE THANKS FOR THE WELCOME. < irc.dal.net> You don't have to use caps. < irc.dal.net> HOW DO YOU GET IT TO DO THAT? < irc.dal.net> Oh. Allright. I think I got it now. Sorry. This wasn't a thing last time I was in this area. < irc.dal.net> Yeah, the internet is pretty new. Older than me, though. < irc.dal.net> Ah, a new design. I understand this is an approprite device to use when communicating between distant places. How old are you, puff? < irc.dal.net> Sci-Nide says, "Old enough to know better, and young enough not to care." < irc.dal.net> Aren't we all. < irc.dal.net> Eighteen Earth years.. which is, um.. about a fifth of a Vorn. < irc.dal.net> Sounds like I tuned inta something interesting... < irc.dal.net> You are very young. And Cybertronian, I take it. Scales sits on the edge of a non-quarantine patient's slab, taking a break and having an energoodie. < irc.dal.net> Yeah, more or less. < irc.dal.net> I am very old in comparison. Everything has changed since my last visit to this part of the galaxy. It was close to 5 vorn. Both Earth and Cybertron have changed drastically. < irc.dal.net> I know they're not as far apart as they used to be. < irc.dal.net> In more ways than one. This device, for example, communicates between the two worlds. < irc.dal.net> and hello, Bad Doctor. < irc.dal.net> I expected to see Cybertron as I left it. A burned out husk. It is doing much better now. Earth seems to have sentient lifeforms capable of building large structures and a lot of space garbage surrounding it that wasnt there before. Warlord comes in on his spider legs, moving to a non-quarantine side of the lab. He looks around "Hey. How are the patients doin' today?" < irc.dal.net> I take it the war is still going on. By the looks of the lights and lack of fire, the Autobots are in favor right now? < irc.dal.net> More of a stalemate. < irc.dal.net> Ah. Good to see at any rate. Almost looks like an energy producer instead of dying out. But I only see it from a distance. < irc.dal.net> Any idea as to what the current state of affairs is? I wonder how my...place of creation is doing. < irc.dal.net> The growing is new- there was this weird thing with evil energon or something not too long ago, and when it was fixed the planet started getting healthier. < irc.dal.net> Good to hear, I suppose. < irc.dal.net> That was a good case. Backblast seems to be chatting on the net while samples run through. Scales looks up at Warlord. "Well, none of the patients in quarantine are very happy, but that's kind of part a'being stuck with nothin' t'do. An' being extra grumpy on top a'it." < irc.dal.net> Sounds like it. Doctor hmm. < irc.dal.net> Sounds like the planet is getting healthier. I guess thats a good sign. Up until recently, Cybertron held little interest for me. < irc.dal.net> But now? It has my full interest. I take it this is not Megatron's doing? He's better at destruction then creation. < irc.dal.net> I don't know. I wasn't on Cybertron when it happened. < irc.dal.net> I wouldn't care to say. < irc.dal.net> Would it be rude to ask your alliance? Warlord nods "Yeah I bet they aren't. Hopefully we can find a solution soon enough." he heads over. "Internet hoppin eh? Lets see whats goin' on." < irc.dal.net> Yo. < irc.dal.net> Uh, no? I don't think asking would be rude. < irc.dal.net> Then, what is yours, if any? < irc.dal.net> Oh! I thought you were asking people to ally with you. My mistake. < irc.dal.net> I try to stay at least a little anonymous on the internet. That's part of the fun of the place. Other people have other preferences. < irc.dal.net> With me? Oh, Im fine thank you. I wouldn't ask that of those who do not know my goals and desires. < irc.dal.net> Guardian, though. Everybody knows who he is. < irc.dal.net> He's sick right now, though, so I'm trying to be nice to him. Well, nicer than usual, anyway. < irc.dal.net> I do not hide who I am. And yes. I suppose I am ill. < irc.dal.net> A bold move. What sort of illness? Scales stretches and gets down to go see what Backblast is doing. Warlord watches the others in the room, a bit curiously. < irc.dal.net> I fully openly and proudly admit my status as a Decepticon. There is a nucleosis plague going around and I am one of the infected. < irc.dal.net> Decpeticon. That is quite the disease. Hard to get rid of, but not impossible. And Nucleosis too, whatever that is. My condolences on both. < irc.dal.net> Decepticonism is not a disease. < irc.dal.net> I don't know. I know the symptoms too well. < irc.dal.net> Have you been around Decepticons a lot? < irc.dal.net> Used to suffer from it myself for a while. However, Megatron and I… how do I say this. We no longer see things optic to optic. I am neither Autobot nor Decepticon anymore. < irc.dal.net> Oh! Like the Dominicons. < irc.dal.net> The dominicons? Thats new to me. < irc.dal.net> I take it they have left. < irc.dal.net> They are traitors. Sounds like you are one too. < irc.dal.net> Yeah. They started living in the Neutral Territories, and now they protect Valvolux. < irc.dal.net> Traitor is a strong word. I consider myself....seceeded. Valvolux hmm? And they have carved out a new are for themselves. Good.Sounds like they are thriving without the so called Empire. < irc.dal.net> For now. Harmonex will not fall as it did. It is under my personal protection. < irc.dal.net> The Dominicons can be kind of scary, but Valvolux looks pretty nice these days. They held a festival even. < irc.dal.net> We will see how long current Decepticon territories last. To be honest, I wouldn't even be on this side of the galaxy if Megatron did not come and threaten that which is mine. As far as the Autobots are concerned. They chose their alliances poorly. < irc.dal.net> There are..festivals again? On Cybertron? < irc.dal.net> Just one so far? I don't know if they plan more. You'd have to ask them. < irc.dal.net> Good to see the planet is whole eough for one. < irc.dal.net> They also opened up the arena for duels. I know a couple of people who've gone to fight. Non-lethal combat. < irc.dal.net> Great. More dissidents and traitors. If Lord Megatron was causing trouble for you, you should submit. < irc.dal.net> Interesting. I'm not old enough to remember the pits but if they are anythng like thoat...it should provide a good example of who is the fittest. < irc.dal.net> Why should I submit. I was winning. < irc.dal.net> Okay, I gotta get back to work. Making hope. Stay good! < irc.dal.net> Always. And same as yourself. < irc.dal.net> Heeh. < irc.dal.net> ...oh, I know 'oo you are. < irc.dal.net> Do you? < irc.dal.net> I think so. Big E told me bout you. Yer the dinosaur dude with the shits on the Silver Shouter and Saber. < irc.dal.net> That is a bad case of Decepticon you have there, Guardian. You should get it looked at. < irc.dal.net> And yes. I am the...for lack of better word. Dinosaur dude. And I stated before. Megatron and I..do not see eye to eye. Even less with Star Saber. < irc.dal.net> ...didn't I take a pot-shot or six at you, before the war? < irc.dal.net> depends. I went by a different name a few thousand years ago. if you wnt. I can try. how does this work. I know you can privately send messages on this thing Scales blinks at Backblast. "Okay, I don't actually know much about Star Saber. Do you? I think I heard him talkin' 'bout usin' some kinda properties he has t'fight the nucleosis or somethin', but I was kinda distracted an' only half-listenin' t'the comms." < irc.dal.net> There. Thats me. Backblast shakes his head "I know distressingly little about him." he admits. "I should pick his brains about it." He sniffs. < irc.dal.net> Ahhh.... yesssss... I know you. Warlord grunts. "Star Saber? Ain't he the guy takin' prime's place cause of thenucleosis? I hope hes as good as Optimus is. < irc.dal.net> Yer lucky I ain't a freelancer these days. < irc.dal.net> A freelancer who has given up his independence? You know me. Would it be rude to ask...where your alliances are? Scales nods. "I've been lookin' at our results from the spill.. an' I think we're on th'right track, but it's not enough to clean out somebody who's good an' infected. I think it could help hold back from gettin' worse, at least, but if it's already hooked in, we'll need some better way to clean it out." < irc.dal.net> I oppose the rigid control of the Decepticons. < irc.dal.net> As do I. Backblast listens to Scales and nods "Hmmm." He says. "...dialisis?" < irc.dal.net> But for different reasons then rigid control. Backblast starts frantically pulling up Earth medical texts. "Where is it where is it..." Scales taps her claws. "Well.. it prob'ly wouldn't hurt. I mean, Imager did take longer t'show signs than the other people, I think? Which is part a'why we've got such a big problem." Warlord nods "Yeah I wonder if anyone tried flushin' it out and replacing it. Not a bad idea." Scales gets to a station and starts pulling up files. "Hmmm... accordin' t'what we got from the Decepticons, they tried it. An' it came right back. Which squares with what I've seen in Imager. Filterin' helps slow it, but doesn't stop it. Same with flushing. It's... clingy? Gets into the stable energon. We need a way t'get it unstuck." Backblast nods thoughtfully. "It might be worth combining the vaccine we have with it, see if it helps." he muses < irc.dal.net> But I dont think that matters. What's with this..plague I am hearing about? < irc.dal.net> Be careful of your fuel sources if you enjoy more than one shape. Scales nods. "It wouldn't -hurt-, at least. Might be a bit uncomf'table, but so's bein' in quarantine." She frowns, going back to some of the analysis she'd been doing earlier. "I think... the guys who came out clean are th'ones where it never got latched in. You found one way it attaches, but it might have more.." < irc.dal.net> Interesting. Is it on cybertron alone or has it spread to other sources? Nucleosis. Nucleon is the root of it. Your kind... < irc.dal.net> You haven't been injesting nucleon have you? < irc.dal.net> This rebirth isnt becuse of /nucleon/ is it? < irc.dal.net> No. This thing happened really recently. There was this guy doing experiments, and he got in a fight and used them. < irc.dal.net> Do you realize how dangerous that is? Backblast nods to Scales as she gives a more santitised, safe version of what he was going to say. Then he listens, nodding. "Yeah. It probably does..." A thoughtful look. "I'll dive more into the structure. See if there's a charge-based or chenical element. < irc.dal.net> All too well. But genius is rarely stable. < irc.dal.net> Most of us didn't even know about it until people started getting sick. < irc.dal.net> How far along are your cases? < irc.dal.net> Well, that would depend on your scale. Compared to? < irc.dal.net> Alive and ready to fight, I assure you. < irc.dal.net> I have seen one. And only one strain of pure nucleon being used before. Scales pauses and mutters, "Promised m'self I'd try t'be nicer right now.." < irc.dal.net> What it does is increases your power, and aggression and then burns out your transformation cog. It has an addictive quality and users take it more and more until it eats through every other system. I hope its not pure nucleon. You would have a problem on your hands. However it would explain the desperate expansions. < irc.dal.net> If I knew you cybertronians wer diseased, I would have left you to the cybertrons on V. < irc.dal.net> No, not pure. That could just be purged. It wouldn't be fun to the people with it, but it'd be doable. < irc.dal.net> What... exactly, would you sell your knowledge of nucleon, data in full, to an autobot for? How many shanix, precisely? < irc.dal.net> Its possible to purge it. Thats good. But its not pure? Its...mutated somehow? < irc.dal.net> I don't normally sell in shanix. < irc.dal.net> Price. < irc.dal.net> Name. < irc.dal.net> I understand you are soon to be following Star Saber. < irc.dal.net> Send him back to Victory. < irc.dal.net> I have lines. I will not stab him in the back... not, reading your file, that I expact that's what you want. < irc.dal.net> I respect that. < irc.dal.net> It may have been too high of a price to ask. We could find a compromise in between perhaps> < irc.dal.net> I can't do that without a cure. You get me that cure, I can remove the need for him. < irc.dal.net> More exactly, get me the data I need for my team to work on it. Any data. All data. < irc.dal.net> Nucleon, nucleon experiments, wild stories, it's all useful. < irc.dal.net> I dont even know the strain we are looking for. However, if it rids you everyone of my problem.. then my Destrons will work on it around the clock. < irc.dal.net> you and everyone. < irc.dal.net> That... would be useful. But we already have a vaccine that prevents early infection. I just need more data. < irc.dal.net> Good. What is the price for said vaccine? < irc.dal.net> if we are to stay in this area and assist. We may be of need of it. Backblast looks to Scales. "Do we have a price?" < irc.dal.net> if its shanix, name your price. < irc.dal.net> I'll need to consult with my team on the price, it's not just my work here. < irc.dal.net> of course. You know what I need. You know who my enemies are. < irc.dal.net> If it wasn't for Star Saber, we'd have the same enemies in common. Scales flexes her claws. "Don't like this kinda bargainin'." She looks at the ground, wrestling with it. "Honestly? I'd go for data for data. Theirs on the nucleon, ours on how t'make the vaccine. It's.. only partially successful, though. It's not done. An' I wouldn't say anything about Star Saber. That has nothin' t'do with treatin' the disease, and it shouldn't." Warlord grunts. "What do we know about this guy? Other then he don' like Megatron an' Star Saber. He could be worse then Megatron ya know." Scales sighs, optics sliding through fretful yellows and angry reds. "An... the more of the research on this thing gets out, th'easier it is for some scumbag t'use it t'make weapons. Or t'make people -inta- weapons. An' I don't want that. But.. how to make and use the vaccine.. You'd have t'do almost as much work t'figure out how it relates as we did comin' up with it inna first place. So.. that's prob'ly.. no worse than th'information already out there." Backblast sniffs. "Deathsaurus. Deathzaras, Dearas, Desaras, depending on your dialect. He's a former Decepticon. Honourable. Very Violent. Once one of Megs' top generals. Loootta big contracts on him. Not the type to backstab." He nods a little at scales' words. "No harm in getting some shanix out of him too though, bastard's loaded." Backblast adds "Nicknamed The Destron Emperor of Destruction. He... would probably view chemical or biological weapons as unsporting." Warlord grunts. "Emperor if Destruction, Decepticon, one o' Megatron's runaways. Yeah. Sounds like a lovely guy. And the kind likely t' lie right to your face then try to blow it off. I wouldn't make deals with a fucker like that." Scales huffs out a puff of smoke. "I jus' don't want my work t'be used ta make weapons." She slumps. "okay, an' there's another prob'lem. If somebody says vaccine, an' thinks that means they're immune, they might be -more- likely t'use a weaponized version in combat. 'Cause they think they're safe." < irc.dal.net> From the context of the conversation. I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does. Backblast shakes his head "Nah, he's one of the honourable one." Backblast looks thoughtful "It /is/ a temporary vaccine." < irc.dal.net> No comment. Warlord grunts. "Careful. Doesn't mean hes a friend. What if we give him a more temporary then normal one. He gets out of line...we make it less temporary. < irc.dal.net> that its weaponized. Scales looks at the screen with the chat on it. "We definitely don't need to tell him about Op." < irc.dal.net> One occurence so far. Don't worry... he's being hunted down for it. Backblast's on the case. < irc.dal.net> Backblast . name sounds familiar. < irc.dal.net> Also known as the Kingslayer. < irc.dal.net> I was hoping one faction wasnt using it against the other in an all out war. Kingslayer. He is very good at what he does. I did not know he was still in business. < irc.dal.net> Well. I don't freelance anymore, but... < irc.dal.net> Welcome to the war. < irc.dal.net> Well. I don't freelance /much/... Scales growls at Warlord. "No." Backblast smiles "It's good to be recognised." He says, nodding to Warlord. "I'll second that no, for tactical reasons. He discovers we've done that we'll have a problem moving on Iacon we do not want right now." < irc.dal.net> I dont think now is the time for idle threats. If you look to the sky, you may see something by your third moon. A large spherical warship. That is my warworld. My fortress. My what is the earth phrase. < irc.dal.net> Middle finger to Megatron so to say. < irc.dal.net> You misunderstand me. < irc.dal.net> You will find me difficult to hunt now. Much more then when I was younger. < irc.dal.net> That wasn't a threat, it was... am advertisement. < irc.dal.net> I understand now. < irc.dal.net> I don't have the resources to hunt you, and 'sides, most of these bounties are Con bounties. I don't take purple shanix. < irc.dal.net> It also may be something else you know. It may be an offer of assitance against this nucleon plague. No. You do not have the resources to trust me. Whatever they are offering. Trust me. It is not worth it. < irc.dal.net> Im sure they put out a few more after the battle on victory. Where Megatron demanded my return and I refused. < irc.dal.net> Exactly. Data for data, on the condition that it's not used to weaponise nucleon. Signed contracts that there will be no further weaponisation of nucleon from either party. And if your data's good... one free shell against a purple target of your choice, excluding the Silver Shouter. He's... a high-resource hunt. < irc.dal.net> and survived the encounter against him and his top lieutenant and the cybertrons present. < irc.dal.net> I send an invitation to you, ..... Backblast is it now? < irc.dal.net> Yep. < irc.dal.net> That footage is enough to earn you a ten thousand shanix discount on its own, Big E got it in full high-res multispectral. Backblast chuckles at the mention of the footage. "If he signs a contract, we can... probbly trust it. And despite what he says, if he breaks it, I can kill him." < irc.dal.net> You may use my warship. You may use the labs here if they are better then yours. This nucleon attack must be stopped. I can handle Meggatron and his kind if need be. I do not fear their threats of destruction. < irc.dal.net> if any of my destrons give you slag about it sned them to me personally. < irc.dal.net> I have good labs, but I'll accept the data. There will of course be contracts - to make sure you can trust me, and I can trust you. < irc.dal.net> You have my word of honor. So long as Star Saber does not interfere. I will assist you on this. Scales shakes her head. "Jus' be careful." < irc.dal.net> Do you know what it is? Why I left Megatron's service? < irc.dal.net> I never did dig that one out, go on < irc.dal.net> It's the way he treats his troops. They are loyal to him, some of them. But he is not to them. He rewards trechary and backstabbing. < irc.dal.net> he thinks of honor as a weakness. < irc.dal.net> You can't follow someone who won't honour a contract. < irc.dal.net> Yes. < irc.dal.net> or a soldier. My soldiers serve me . but not blindly. loyaly. and in return. I serve them. < irc.dal.net> This sort of thing is difficult for a lot of Decepticons to understand. Which is why I am a Destron now. < irc.dal.net> You are misguided. Megatron /is/ loyal to his troops. < irc.dal.net> In the old game, contracts were everything. It was... all we had, in the underground, you know? < irc.dal.net> Keep tellin' yourself that, Guardian. < irc.dal.net> And you are blind then. If you are who I think you are. You always have been. < irc.dal.net> you can hear everything. But see nothing. < irc.dal.net> The strongest weapon a true warrior can have is his or her honor. < irc.dal.net> and yet you abandoned the cause. You are a hypocrite. < irc.dal.net> I take it back. You abandoned /cybertron/. < irc.dal.net> You know how you swore you'd never follow a Prime, Guardian? What about the a Mech who wants to be Prime? < irc.dal.net> Cybertron was dying when I left. And the cause failed me first. < irc.dal.net> There are many mechs who want to be primes. < irc.dal.net> Dust Devil even wants to be a prime. < irc.dal.net> Children believe what children believe. < irc.dal.net> Including your overlord. He wants to claim the matrix and be a Prime himself. Would you follow him then? < irc.dal.net> You're getting him started on the p word. If he is who you think he is thats not good he wont stop, mech. < irc.dal.net> Megatron Prime. < irc.dal.net> Who I think he is. < irc.dal.net> Never. < irc.dal.net> So you would abandon him, the moment he claimed it? < irc.dal.net> Becuase it would never happen. < irc.dal.net> Megatron would never follow a Prime. Or be a prime. < irc.dal.net> Hah. And you call him a hypocrite. < irc.dal.net> so theres no need to even consider that. < irc.dal.net> He's come close, y'know. < irc.dal.net> Answer the damn question. < irc.dal.net> Hes greater then the primes . once a long itme ago he wanted to be a prime. < irc.dal.net> Hah, he still wants it. < irc.dal.net> IF he claimed the Matrix, would you stay true to your principle? < irc.dal.net> He wants prime dead. He understands the goal. I am loyal to the cause first and foremost. Megatron is a great example of it. < irc.dal.net> Ignoring all other considerations. < irc.dal.net> .... < irc.dal.net> Depends. Would his goals still be for Decepticons? would he be an autobot in this? < irc.dal.net> And you ridicule me for making the same points about Optimus. < irc.dal.net> I rest my case. < irc.dal.net> Heh. Of course he would take it. Power is what Megatron wants above all else. Andt the Matrix is power. < irc.dal.net> Bingo. < irc.dal.net> Guardian just loves Megatron, that's all. He waxes lyrical about Meg's poetry. < irc.dal.net> Its not about power. < irc.dal.net> Its not ending functionism. Its about freedom for all cybertroniansa. < irc.dal.net> its about ending it rather. < irc.dal.net> Oh, now you got him started. This is your fault you know. < irc.dal.net> Yeah you ask him what he'd do if the matrix was in front of him. < irc.dal.net> Good to see the comtower's still working. < irc.dal.net> Get back to me when you've done that. Until then, shut yer hypocritical trap. < irc.dal.net> Theres no need to discuss things with Megatron like that. Hes a busy mech and doesnt have time to wax philisophical < irc.dal.net> Ask. Him. < irc.dal.net> Guardian is afraid of the answer. I know him. < irc.dal.net> Ask him or shut up about things you know nothing about. < irc.dal.net> I dont have time for Autobots or traitors. I. Have...THINGS TO WORK ON < irc.dal.net> Until you've asked him, i've got research todo. < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> That was different. < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Scales hmms. "I'm guessin' Sounders is punchin' walls about now." < irc.dal.net> Hah! Big D, I'll get back to you on sharing that data. We'll ahve to collate it, it's spread across several servers right now. < irc.dal.net> We've all got things to work on. Good night. Sleep well. Backblast looks very pleased with himself. "I'd put money on that." he says, cheerfully. < irc.dal.net> I have my forces working on it. And forgive me, but I must study this disease closer. I will look into any files I can find. I will be offline while doing so. I am not very good on the internet as of yet. Log session ending at 00:54:37 on Wednesday, 29 May 2019.